Many electronic devices are sensitive to environmental gases and liquids and are prone to degradation on permeation of the environmental gases and liquids such as oxygen and water vapor. Inorganic or hybrid inorganic/organic layers have been used in thin films for electrical, packaging and decorative applications to prevent the degradation. For example, multilayer stacks of inorganic or hybrid inorganic/organic layers can be used to make barrier films resistant to moisture permeation. Multilayer barrier films have also been developed to protect sensitive materials from damage due to water vapor. The water sensitive materials can be electronic components such as organic, inorganic, and hybrid organic/inorganic semiconductor devices. While the technology of the prior art may be useful, there exists a need for better barrier films useful for packaging electronic components.